


Musings

by Lee_Mix



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_Mix/pseuds/Lee_Mix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It wasn't enough time. There weren't enough words to give him, to let everyone know how she really felt. Even her mind couldn't contain all the phrases and sentences on what those beautiful creatures of life deserved." - For Frey laments, Leon hears words, and the stage is nothing but silent musings. (Implied Dylas/Frey.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musings

 An interlude of her own existence. She could describe that moment no better.

Amidst all the fighting, all the memories that seeped into her mind, she stood in a world of white and nostalgia. The Guardians spoke their dedications, and their wishes wrung true; they wished to save Venti, and she, as an Earthmate, became the final tether in keeping her in this world just that bit longer.

She could see him in the distance; the final Guardian weakened and in a state of slow awakening. Frey could tell that he was older than the others she had found; his clothing bore a resemblance to the old Dragon Priests of a time before her native tongue even existed, the ones she had read about when Venti had shared stories of ages passed. Frey herself had seen the pictures of their garb, when she went through her daily habit of browsing through many books in the Castle library. His face was so peaceful-his name was Leon, wasn't it? Leon. Leon looked so peaceful.

But no matter how hard she ran, she couldn't reach him.

Frey gazed at the ring on her finger.  _This can only be used once, and by an Earthmate. But if I can't reach him to take us both back home, then I…_

A wave of fear tore through her gut. Frey squeezed the ring so tightly the impressions broke the skin of her palm, and her crimson blood seeped onto the archaic stone, forever stained. Biting her lip, Frey felt small tears pinprick her eyes, and she fell to her knees. Her mind was ringing with one thought, and it terrified her.

_I know what I have to do._

With a deep, long breath, Frey rose to her feet. The tears tracked her face, and she still had cuts and bruises from the fighting, but like a stone, she stood through the storm of emotions brewing in her gut. She'd faced worse fates than this. That fate was nothing compared to what she had faced before.

With a mighty hand, she threw the ring.

It landed next to Leon's hand, without so much as a shatter. Perfectly placed, perfectly aimed, perfect landing. Despite it all, she felt a smile come to her face. Frey knew what came next.

"ARIA!"

Nobody told Frey how beautiful the end would look.

A pale blue glow enveloped Leon, and it was then she saw his eyes open to look at the world around him. He looked as confused as he did caught in a daze, as many would do after over a thousand years in a willing servitude to a good friend.

Leon's eye line matched to hers, and she greeted his arrival back to the world with a grin.

"It's okay, Leon. It's Leon, right?" He nodded, though with a gaped mouth. "You don't have to be scared, I'm an Earthmate. You're probably a bit confused right now, and when you go to see Venti, you'll be a bit shocked. The world has changed whilst you've been asleep."

"Nng…?" The light was blinding him, and it appeared he couldn't form words properly yet. The fox-like ears on his head twitched.

"But don't worry, Leon." She assured him, the tears falling down her cheeks as she spoke words that would rival that of a deity. "Everyone there is really nice, and they'll welcome you with open arms." She clutched her hands over her heart. "I can't join you, though, Leon. Do you see that ring you're holding?" He raised it to his eyes, shocked it had been there. "It can only take one of us back… and you're that person. You need to go back and live."

Either the silence had taken a hold of his throat, or he was too shocked for words. Funny, he looked like the type to have a silver tongue. Frey giggled a little at the thought, though that laugh came with a painful waver.

The blue light stretched to the edges of the ever-expanding horizon of white, and Leon was but a mere blur. It was almost warm to the touch, but Frey could barely feel the lightest of its glow.

"T-Tell Venti…" For a moment, she lost her composure, and her knees wobbled. She forced herself to stay strong, straightening her back. "Please, tell her I'm sorry I had to break the promise, but she knew going in I was overbearingly generous and stubborn."

"W-Wait-" Leon gasped.

"And tell everyone else that I love them all, and I'll always be with them, no matter how hurt they may be over what I've chosen to do. And…" She wiped her eyes. "Tell Dylas, that damn horse face, not to blame himself for any of this. I did this because I  _wanted_ to."

For a moment, Leon seemed to try to reach out to grab her, his hand outstretched, but he'd disappeared into the light before he had the chance to see her up close. It wasn't enough time. There weren't enough words to give him, to let everyone know how she really felt. Even her mind couldn't contain all the phrases and sentences on what those beautiful creatures of life deserved.

The light eventually disappeared. It was quiet, then. Frey closed her eyes and sat down. She hugged her knees and took another breath.

_They became Guardians because you were their friend, Venti._

She could hear little but the sound of her own mind.

_They don't regret anything they ever did because they knew you were worth sacrificing their lives for. I'm sure you saved them in their lives before, and they wanted to return the favour. Or maybe you were so sarcastic to them, they wanted to drown out the noise. Hah!_

She took the feather out of her backpack and watched the light glint off the red and green. Venti had once told her to think of it as a charm.

_I said that I would believe in you until you no longer told the truth, and even then, I'd never give up on you. Doug was right to be angry, but he was misguided. Maybe he was reared to be someone to deliver the final blow unto you. I hope he and you get along better, now. So just incase those Rune Stone don't work, I'm a back-up plan. I don't mind that._

_Not if it's for you._

She had no regrets. She had words, but no regrets. With the feather laid across her heart, Frey lay down on her back and closed her eyes. Fatigue washed over her, and limb by limb, her body shut down.

No regrets at all.

...

…  _I just wish …_

Another tear fell. Her eyes opened slightly.

_...I could have had longer with you._

**Author's Note:**

> Venti never came, Leon delivered the message, and Dylas fell to his knees in tears, cursing, "that damn idiot," until he passed out from grief. Nobody touched Frey's room again.


End file.
